


Liar Liar

by Dusty_Forgotten



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Platonic Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 06:11:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7423138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dusty_Forgotten/pseuds/Dusty_Forgotten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With those two, God only knows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Liar Liar

“I’m  _ offended _ by these baseless accusations.”

Desdemona, arms crossed and lips pressed together, cocked her head and said, “She wasn’t wearing any pants, Deacon.”

“Pants are  _ obviously _ an Institute invention meant to restrain us for easier capture. Wanderer’s leading a revolution. Viva la resistance.”

She didn’t appear impressed. “And your shirt?”

“I was mid costume-change when you barged in— rude!”

“Both of you? Simultaneously?”

Dismissively, “Sometimes we switch outfits. That  _ really _ throws ‘em off.”

The woman narrowed her eyes. “You couldn’t find separate places?”

“The Wasteland has a dire shortage of dressing rooms. We had to share a Pulowski one time, ended up with one arm in each others’ shirts, and  _ I _ was wearing the bra— this isn’t helping my case, is it?”

Desdemona frowned at her reflection in his sunglasses. “Deacon, you of all people should understand why we have these policies about fraternization.”

“You’d think that, wouldn’t you, Des?” That should have sounded inflammatory, but it didn’t. Just ponderous. “I can blend into every town in the Commonwealth without a double-take, but you know, I just  _ can’t seem _ to hide my sex life. Weird, huh?”

Her frown relaxed to a cocked brow. “Go on.”

“I’m just saying,” Deacon imparted, “if, for example, I  _ overheard _ of a betting pool about when Wanderer and I were gonna bump uglies, and we—  _ hypothetically _ — had an accomplice put money down, and split the pot when they won?” He shrugged, a small smile. “That’d be pretty genius.”

“Deacon?” a call came from down the tunnels.

He turned over his shoulder, shouted, “Follow the inconspicuous bird calls. Caw! Ca-caw!”

A little closer, she responded, “… Ca-caw?”

“Caw!”

“This is ridiculous,” Wanderer said, rounding the corner. “D, I could find you by the smell of burning pants.”

“Ouch. I’ve been workin’ on those bird calls.”

She joined them, patted him on the arm, and suggested, “Keep working.” Wanderer smiled at Desdemona, all charm and deception. Probably why she and Deacon hit it off. “Hi, Des.”

“Wanderer,” she greeted politely, glancing at where the agent still held his arm.

“So, Deacon, can I have my bra back?”

He chuckled, awkward as anyone had ever heard him. “Whaaaaaat? Why would  _ I _ have  _ your _ bra?”

The agent only blinked. “Because you take my clothes while I’m asleep?”

He made no noticeable change in expression. Wanderer continued, “If you keep clenching your jaw like that, you’re gonna crack your teeth. Come on, we do this every morning. You know I’m not wearing anything under this jacket, just like I know that’s either my bra in your pocket, or you’re  _ very _ happy to see your boss.”

“ _ Ix _ nay on the  _ lirt _ fay.”

Wanderer was at his side, so she could see behind the sunglasses. Turning to Desdemona, she attested, “I know it looks like we’re flirting, but we’re just comfortable enough in our friendship that I will reach into your front pocket if you make me, Deacon.”

“How’d that get there!” he emphasized facetiously, shoving a wad of black fabric at her. 

Wanderer smiled, kissed him on the cheek, and said, “Love ya’, D.”

Grumbled so far under his breath The Institute could probably hear him was something like, “Love you too…”

“By the way, PAM needed us to do something super important, right now, ASAP, so you’ll have to finish this talk later,” Wanderer remembered ever-so-conveniently, smiling like she knew recall codes. “Bye Des!”

As Desdemona watches them bound toward the escape tunnel, she hopes to God they’re just friends. They’re trouble enough as it is.


End file.
